


How (Not?) to Stop a Panic Attack

by BritHistorian



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Panic Attacks, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritHistorian/pseuds/BritHistorian





	How (Not?) to Stop a Panic Attack

Ka-chunk! The elevator slammed to a halt, midway between the fourth and fifth floors. Nayeon swayed from side to side, almost losing her balance. Momo reached out and grabbed Nayeon's arm to steady her.

"Oh, great," Momo said. "I wonder how long we're going to be stuck here." She reached out and picked up the emergency phone. "Hello? . . . Yes, we're in elevator" - she looked up at the plaque on the wall - "17. It stopped between the fourth and fifth floors. . . OK" - she pressed the 5 button - "nothing. OK" - she pressed the door open button - "nothing. . . OK. Thank you."

"They repair crew won't be here for a couple of hours," Momo said. "In the meantime we're supposed to 'remain calm'. As if there was any other option."

Momo looked over at Nayeon and discovered that there was another option, and Nayeon was taking it - panic! Nayeon's eyes were wide, she kept clenching and unclenching her fists, and her breaths were coming faster and shallower.

"Nayeon!" Momo called, getting the other girl's attention. "We've got this. I'm here with you." She started rubbing her hands up and down Nayeon's arms. "It's going to be OK." Nayeon wasn't calming down, though. Her eyes were still wide, her breathing rapid and shallow.

Momo knew she had to do something to calm Nayeon down, but she had no idea what. Finally, in a move born of pure desperation, she leaned down and planted a kiss on Nayeon's lips.

Nayeon's eyes got even wider, but her breathing slowed down and she apparently stopped panicking. "What are you doing? That's not how you stop a panic attack!"

Momo backed away. "I couldn't think. I just knew I had to get you to stop panicking."

"No, you just. . . That's not. . ." Nayeon looked up at Momo through her bangs. "That's not how I wanted our first kiss to be," she said, almost too quietly to hear.


End file.
